Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone holder and a step formation member used with the microphone holder, and a microphone shock mount using the microphone holder, and especially relates to a microphone holder, in which a microphone can be easily attached to and detached from, and a step formation member used with the microphone holder, and a microphone shock mount which can absorb vibration of the microphone holder holding a microphone.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a microphone shock mount for absorbing vibration while holding a microphone includes, for example, a large diameter ring-shaped outer peripheral member 50 and a small diameter ring-shaped holder 55 arranged in a ring of the outer peripheral member 50 and configured to hold the microphone, as illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 18. The outer peripheral member 50 includes a screw portion 51 and can connect to a microphone stand.
A rubber string 57 is stretched between the outer peripheral member 50 and the holder 55. By this rubber string 57, the holder 55 is elastically suspended movable in vertical direction with respect to the outer peripheral member 50. In an illustrated example, a pair of rubber bands 58 (flat rubber) is stretched in parallel to a horizontal direction in the ring-shaped holder 55. A microphone housing (not illustrated) is sandwiched in the rubber band 58, and a rubber band 59 is fitted to a groove formed in the microphone housing. Thus the holder is held. A holder having such a configuration is disclosed in JP 2000-152360 A.
Further, in addition to the above-described configuration, examples of a conventional configuration of means for holding a microphone include a configuration in which a microphone is fixed by screwing to a threaded hole provided on a microphone housing, a configuration in which a microphone is held by clipping a microphone housing by a clip, and a configuration in which a microphone is fixed by being pressed from four directions by a tip of a screw, although those are not illustrated.
However, in the configuration in which a microphone is held by sandwiching a microphone housing by the rubber bands 58 and 59 as illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 18, it is difficult to attach a microphone because a microphone housing is caught to the rubber band 58 when the microphone is attached. Further, even if the rubber band 59 is not fitted to a groove formed to a microphone housing, a microphone can be held by sandwiching only a lower portion of the microphone housing. Therefore, a user might use it improperly. A microphone might be fallen by such improper usage.
Further, a screw is visible in the configuration in which a microphone is screwed to a screw hole cut in a microphone housing shape, and a grip of a clip is conspicuous in the configuration in which a microphone housing is clipped by the clip. Therefore, there is a problem that appearance is not good in both of the configurations.
Furthermore, attaching/detaching operations are not easy in the configuration in which a microphone housing is fixed by being pressed from four directions by a tip of a screw, and also it is difficult to arrange a microphone at a center.